1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and, more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display device including an encapsulation thin film, and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, display devices have been replaced by portable thin flat panel display devices. Of the flat panel display devices, an organic or an inorganic light-emitting display device, which is a self-luminous display device, offers the advantages of not only wide viewing angles and excellent contrast, but also fast response speeds, and thus these devices are attracting attention as new generation display devices. Also, the organic light-emitting display devices, in which a formative substance of the emitting layer consists of organic matter, offer the advantages of excellent brightness, low driving voltages, good response speeds and possible display of color images. The comparable inorganic light-emitting display devices are less impressive in these areas.
An organic light-emitting display device may include a display on a substrate and an encapsulation member covering and encapsulating the display. In recent years, in order to form a thinner organic light-emitting display device and to manufacture a flexible organic light-emitting display device, an encapsulation thin film has been used as the encapsulation member rather than casting a glass substrate in the role of an encapsulation member. When the glass substrate is used as the encapsulation member, a color filter is adhered to an inner surface of the glass substrate; however, an encapsulation thin film cannot be formed in the same manner, and the encapsulation thin film must be formed to at least a certain thickness in order to planarize the curvature of a top surface of the display.